hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Vzorkic
Vzorkic (pronounced Wee-sor-kitch) (IPA: /ʋladimir̩ zor̩kit͡ɕ/) is a Serbian Unterganger who specializes in FX and unique Downfall Parodies which put Hitler in the most absurd situations. Vzorkic first gained fame with his video "Hitler hears Trolololo song", which is currently his most viewed parody, having over half a million views. He has since gained even more fame from his other parodies, such as "Fools Day: Hitler vs. Fegelein", a three part story-focused parody; the "Ask The Führer / Subordinate / Prankster / Bunker" series, which are special parodies where viewers ask questions to the different people in the bunker and the highest rated comments are answered. He also created the Rant-Off, an annual ranting competition; and a contest for people to re-enact scenes from Downfall. Current status He hasn't posted any videos since August 2011 and his last activity was on 11 December 2011 (24 December 2011 on his Google Plus profile), making him a dormant Unterganger. It's unknown when he'll return. Some ridiculous rumours had spread in the past as to his whereabouts, including the groundless theory that he had died. Benad361, keen to quell this, did some research and discovered a five month old exchange between him and Sparx476 via channel comments. This proved that Vzorkic was not dead, but had merely refrained from making any parodies over the last year or so due to issues in his private life and a lack of zeal on his part. A quote from one message stated: :"I'm﻿ sorry because of my inactivity but you know, private life and all that... As for my parody career, I can say only this: I definitely lost the drive to make new stuff, but on the other side, I simply cannot definitely say that I'm gonna retire. I have a weird habit of returning to the stuff I abandon, but the moment has to be right, so I believe you won't be seeing the last of me yet :) Like I said, the creative spirit has to strike me again, and I believe I shall make a great comeback when it happens ;)" It is therefore clear that he may return to Unterganging, but if, when or how is unknown. No indication of activity has been discovered since October 2012. Around the middle of April 2015, his Google+ page had a change in name from Vladimir Zorkic to Walter Kovacs. On June 2, 2015, CanaDolfy98 asked if he was ever going to make parodies again. The next day, vzorkic responded with: :"Heya :) I'm in retirement, so to speak, so my short answer would be 'no'. Long answer, there might be one or two side projects, if I find time and inspiration and recover my vegas files and sources. But as I said, don't hold your breath :)﻿" It confirms what many were presuming, which was that he has retired, but opens up a slim chance of him making a final parody. On February 16, 2019, he made a YouTube community post in response to the death of Bruno Ganz:https://www.youtube.com/user/vzorkic/community :"Just found out that Bruno Ganz has died... Even though I'm out of Downfall Parodies business for a while now, I feel it is my sad duty to acknowledge the passing of this great actor, alumnus of German cinema and the kind soul he was in private life. His portrayal of Adolf Hitler is and will remain the best rendition I and many others have and will witness for the rest of our own lives." References External links *YouTube channel *Google Plus Profile Category:Untergangers Category:First-generation Untergangers